Disclosed herein is a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
Most digital photographing apparatuses provide a self-timer function via which a user captures an image. Generally, when capturing an image by using the self-timer, the user sets a self-timer operating time and presses a photographing button and then moves to a place where a photographing operation is to be performed. If the set time elapses, a digital photographing apparatus performs the photographing operation by itself. However, a digital photographing apparatus cannot itself check a photographing situation of a subject to be photographed far from the digital photographing apparatus by using the using the self-timer.